


Marry for love.

by Michaelssw0rd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Episode: s03e06 The Changeling, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: Merlin has the unique ability to say exactly what Arthur needs to hear, and what Arthur really really wish he hadn't said.(Set right after Merlin's "People should marry for love, not convenience" speech in 3x06- The Changeling)





	Marry for love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).



> Who prompted me on the tumblr ask-meme thing with _Merthur, things you said that i wish you hadn't._  
>  Thank you sweetie. I hope this angst resolving in fluff is up to your liking <3
> 
> Merlin's speech, for those who need a refresher: " If you really want to know what I think. I think you're mad, I think you're all mad, people should marry for love, not convenience and if Uther thinks an unhappy king makes for a stronger kingdom, he's wrong, because you may be destined to rule Camelot, but you have a choice...as to how you do it"

Arthur stalks forward until he is caging Merlin against the wall, watches Merlin’s eyes widen in alarm, and then sags, letting Merlin carry his weight.

“Oof,” Merlin, the utter _idiot_ , complains. “You’re heavy, Arthur.”

Arthur closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Why would you say that, Merlin?”

“You asked me to!”

“You’re the one who is mad. Marry for love? I should put you in stocks for that.” He breathes deeply; Merlin’s scent carried through the inhale helps wash away the lies and the pretenses he had built around himself over the previous days. Quite helplessly, he buries his nose in Merlin’s neck, savoring the feel of something _real_.

“It’s the truth,” Merlin voice stutters. Arthur can feel Merlin’s heart beating loud against his own chest.

“Then I wish you had lied. I wish you had spared me this…”

With difficulty, he pushes away, looking at Merlin’s confused face for a moment. His eyes linger on Merlin’s parted lips, open in an unvoiced protest, and then he turns away.

“Arthur?” Merlin calls out, halting Arthur’s retreat. “I just want you happy.”

Arthur laughs. It’s a bitter, ugly sound. “Happiness has never been in cards for me, Merlin. It’s something that a prince can’t afford to consider.”

“Well, you should.” Merlin speaks in defiance, in a way any other master would cut his tongue out for. Maybe Arthur should’ve done that too, a long time ago. Then he wouldn’t be here, having his heart broken by his manservant’s words, painfully aware of all things he can’t have.

Merlin’s quiet for a moment, before saying. “Don’t marry her.”

“Don’t say that,” Arthur faces him again, his face hiding none of his vulnerability. “Just don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I might do something stupid.” He swallows heavily. “I might listen to you.”

Merlin searches his face, and then nods. He takes a step forward towards Arthur, and then another. “You don’t love her.”

It’s not a question, but Arthur answers it anyway. “No.”

“You love someone else, don’t you? Not Elena, not even Gwen.”

“I shouldn’t.” Arthur says, not looking at Merlin. “It’s not allowed,” he explains, trying to convince his traitorous heart more than trying to convince Merlin. “He doesn’t love me.”

Immediately after he says it, he wishes he could take it back. Despite all the times he calls Merlin an idiot, he knows that Merlin is actually _clever_. There is no way he could’ve missed what Arthur meant.

Silence stretches the moment, until Arthur thinks he will suffocate on it. But before he can make a move to run away, marry Elena and bury the inappropriate _want_ that always burns in his heart, Merlin cups his face.

“Arthur?” Merlin waits until Arthur looks at him, meets his eyes and sees them simmering with the same want Arthur has been trying so hard to ignore. “Don’t marry her.”

Then he tugs him closer and presses their lips together, swallowing Arthur's protests and replacing them with desperate, heartfelt moans that feel like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> And guess what? With these 502 words, I have officially reached exactly 400k of posted words on ao3. It's a proud moment for me. ♥  
> *throws confetti*
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this count-specific little ficlet. <3\. Let me know what you thought, and thank you, all of you, for sticking around with me and my writing. I love you all so much.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Marry for love.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300493) by [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero)




End file.
